Washerwoman
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: Mikey plays a joke on Raph and Don's the one to clean up the mess... Not that he really minds. Light Raph/Don oneshot


**Washerwoman**

_Mikey plays a joke on Raph and Don's the one to clean up the mess... Not that he really minds. Raph/Don oneshot_

* * *

Mikey had been uncharacteristically quiet for the past half an hour and that was usually the first sign of trouble.

Don chose to ignore it. From the footage on his security cameras he could tell that whatever it was Mikey was planning it wasn't aimed at him.

"Hi, Don," Mikey appeared in his doorway, some string and a pair of scissors in his hand. His face was the embodiment of innocence and Don didn't believe it one bit.

"What did you do?" Don tried to sound reprimanding, but it didn't really work. To tell the truth, Mikey's jokes were quite ingenious, well when he wasn't the target anyway.

Mikey continued his facade, "Me?" he asked, grinning just a little too much.

"No, the other Mikey, the smart, good looking one with an aptitude for ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs and a morbid fascination with taxidermy, " Don lent back in his chair, amused in equal parts by his younger brother's antics and his somewhat puzzled expression in reaction to Don's tactical use of big words, "Yes, of course you," he relented.

"Whatever makes you think I did anything?" Mikey's 'innocent' grin screamed perpetrator.

"You have string and scissors in your hand and I know you're not the crafty type; so what did you do?"

"Nothing,"

There was a resounding crash followed by a shout of surprise. Don raised an eyebrow ridge, Mikey's grin turned sheepish.

"MIKEY!" Raph's angered yell could probably be heard by half of New York.

Mikey ran.

"Don't run with scissors, Mikey!" Don called after him, shaking his head; Mikey never learnt.

Moments later Raph burst into the doorway.

Black lines, permanent marker most likely, traced love hearts around both his eyes and all over his plastron. He was also appeared to be sprouting feathers.

Don didn't even try to hide his amusement as he turned to face his older brother, "You fell asleep on the couch again, didn't you?"

Raph ignored the question and got straight to the point as was his custom, "Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!"

Don shrugged, "Long gone, Raph," he answered.

"Where'd he go?" Raph was furious, and truth be told, in Don's opinion rather comical too.

"Out into the sewers to hide from you probably," Don decided to leave out that he was pretty sure Mikey had taken the shell cycle to aid him in his plight.

Raph growled in frustration and stalked away.

Don sighed, "Raph, if you let that glue dry you're gonna have a shell of a time trying to get the feathers off," he called after him.

All he got in reply was the slamming of a door.

* * *

A few hours later Don was proven right when a very sulky and childish looking Raph reappeared in his doorway. Don only just resisted making a jibe about large green flightless birds.

"I can't get them off," Raph muttered not meeting his brother's eyes.

"I noticed," Don replied mildly.

There was a short silence as Raph plucked up his courage and then, "Help me?"

Don grinned, if only in sympathy of just how pathetic Raph seemed in that moment, "Of course, Raph," he got up and taking his brother by the arm led him to the bathroom, grabbing a small bottle from the collection on his shelf on his way past.

Too disheartened by his present situation to protest Raph simply obeyed as the genius gently pushed him into the shower. Don hopped in behind him.

"You should have listened to me you know," Don scolded as he reached around Raph to turn the water on. Raph yelped at the shock of a torrent of ice cold water coming down on his head.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, somewhat sobered, "Does the water _have_ to be cold?"

"Yes," Don lied easily, as he poured some liquid from the bottle onto his brother's shell and began scrubbing, he wasn't going to tell Raph that it actually did work better with hot water; let him suffer a little.

Silence prevailed, punctuated only by the sound of rushing water and Don scrubbing. Slowly a pile of wet, sad looking feathers began to pile up around their feet, partially blocking the drain. Making a face he hoped Don couldn't see Raph nudged at them with his toe.

"If you do that they'll get stuck to your toe instead and then I really won't be able to get them off," Don's voice echoed off the shower tiles, making it sound even more serious. Raph froze in place as if by magic until Don's laugh broke the spell.

"You're really rather gullible sometimes you know that?" Don teased lightly, tugging at the small patch of feathers that had secured Raph's bandana to his shell. All he got was a half hearted growl in reply.

Silence prevailed for a moment, then Raph sighed.

"Thanks, Don,"

Don smirked, "Sorry, what was that Raph? I didn't quite hear you,"

"You heard me fine brainiac," Raph growled.

"Now, now Raphie boy, play nice, unless you want to try scrubbing feathers off your shell on your own," Don teased, flicking Raph with a wet feather to emphasise his point. Again, Raph growled, and so Don flicked him again for good measure.

Raph twisted angrily reaching for the feather; it was not the most clever of ideas considering the shower was only really built for one.

An elbow found its way into Don's side and a knee into the back of Raph's legs.

They went down hard in a tangle of limbs.

Don groaned, "That was uncalled for," he muttered. Then he looked up. Raph had him pinned to the floor and was leering down at him with an expression akin to predatory glee.

"...Raph?" If not for the slightly smeared hearts that surrounded his captor's Don would have been afraid.

Raph continued to leer at him. Don tried to sit up, but Raph kept him firmly and effectively pinned.

"Raph, what are you doing?" Don's puzzled amusement was growing by the second.

The older brother grinned toothily, his mood had changed quickly Don noted, "Well you didn't hear me when I said thank you, so I thought I'd just show you instead,"

Don raised an eyebrow ridge, "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"Oh, I think you know," Raph's smirk matched Don's.

"Remind me again, I seem to have forgotten,"

Sometime later found the two still locked in the bathroom, but the scrubbing brush and feathers were long forgotten.

"Don't tell Leo about this 'kay?" Raph lay on his back, staring at the cracks in the ceiling and the mould that was spreading through them. _We should probably do something about that_.

"About which part, the sprouting of the feathers or their removal?" Don sprawled on side his next him, head propped on one hand, the other interlaced with Raph's own.

"Probably best if we avoid using feathers as a conversational topic altogether," Raph turned his head to the side to face the genius.

Don raised an eyebrow ridge for the second time in an hour, "Big words, Raph, I'm impressed,"

Raph smirked at the ceiling and rolled to face his genius; the ceiling and its mould could wait a while.

"Only by my words?"

"It depends, if I say no, what's gonna happen?"

"How 'bout I show you?"

* * *

Mikey returned the next morning after having sought refuge at April's for the night and had soon settled back into his routine of pizza, video games and pranks. His eyes quite literally lit up as what could only be described as a ingenious prank suddenly formed itself in his mind.

Not taking the time to think through to the consequences of his idea Mikey raced into the kitchen. Rummaging around he gathered his materials hastily before inspiration deserted him.

Don's spidey senses were right on track and Mikey jumped when his voice rang out across the lair, "Whatever you're doing Mikey make sure you clean up after yourself this time okay? I'm not your washerwoman,"

Arms full of miscellaneous objects Mikey staggered to the door of Don's lab, "Huh?" he asked around the rolling pin he held in his mouth.

"I'm not here to clean up your mess," Don explained with a slight sigh.

Mikey waved him off, or at least attempted to, "Whatever, you know you love it," was the muffled reply as the youngest turtle set off to do whatever it was he was planning.

Don rocked back in his chair and a sly grin crept across his face; Mikey had no idea how right he was.

* * *

_Likey?_

_My first little foray into 'turtlecest' so feedback would be appreciated. =) _

_Raph/Don because I think they're cute together. But I don't think I'd go into anything more hardcore than this though haha just personal preference. I really had a lot of fun with this, Mikey's antics never cease to make me laugh. Writing them is even more fun. _

_Review please and thank you =D_


End file.
